ultimascrollsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku VS Super Sayin Hagrid
Goku was finally face to face with none other than super sayin hagrid. The most powerful fatfuck sayin of them all. "I am super sayin hagrid" super sayin hagrid said. "all fat fucks shall be vored into me ass. I am the ultimate leader of the fatfuck faction. I am the only leader who can conquer the world. I am the ultimate leader of the fucks. I am a super sayin of hagrid, HAGRILLIAN. HAGRILLIAN" "OHHHHHH HAGRILLIAN FUUUCK" "YEAH HIRISHIMA KITANO" "MISU NOKAMO I AM THE KING OF FLATTENZ" "LIMITS NOT FUUUUUUUGE!" "UHHH OHOHOH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OHOHOH OHOH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OHOH OH OH OH OH OHOHOHOHOH OHHHHHHHHHH HAPPY SATURDAY" "I AM SUPER SAYIN HAGRILLIAN, I AM THE ONE THAT CAN EXECUTE THE WORLD." he continued, he just had to have at least a few minutes of the hell outta here before the fat fuck came walking into the room. "You are, but I am the ultimate boss of the fatfuck faction. I am, or will be, the only boss left in the world" snickered goku. He began to hold up his hands up in the sky. "OMEGALORE, GIVE ME THINE STRENGTH TO DEFEAT FRIGGIN HAGRID" Super sayian hagrid turned around and started to suck the entire world in his ass. "You are, are you aware that I have been looking over your shoulder? I do not have to make any sense with this. I do not get this fucker to even make anything simple. He's been trying to kill us ever since I came into the world" sneered goku. goku then threw down his arms and laughed at his ass. "I am not here to talk to you Mr. sayionhog. I am here to kill you. I am the ultimate boss of the fatfuckers. I will kill you and you will kill me." goku roared causing his pants and underwear to fall to the floor. goku slammed his hands on his hips with such force that a loud roar was also heard from the other side of the wall and even the other people saw whats going on inside goku's head. They screamed, screamed, screamed as goku opened his jaws with such force that his eyes opened wide and he lifted his chin up in surprise. "You think this is funny?" goku asked rhetorically pointing a finger towards his face which actually opened to reveal a very wide mouth opened a small open mouth. "I guess it is" said hagrid. "What are you gonna do about me, if you wanna do anything with me go ahead." goku answered with a grin. "I shall have to take you down." said hodoka, pulling his hair and kicking his legs out. goku didn't know how long he was going to stand there. goku was only too glad he didn't take any action and simply watch as hagrid was finally undressing himself, revealing his pure Kuso-Ki fatass belly in front of goku. goku took the opportunity to watch, he knew how it was going to go down. "I'm gonna do what I tell you" said goku, giving up for a moment and standing there alone, looking in wonder. hagrid had begun to undress right in front of him, and it took him a moment to realize where he was. goku knew what to do now. goku grabbed hagrid's cock and squeezed. goku tried a quick move, but hagrid was too big. goku got in hagrid's pants a little first, and as soon as he saw where hagrid was he grabbed them too, as his balls were just waiting, and began fucking hagrid's dick hard as fuck. goku started to thrust harder and harder. hagrid's head jerked back. goku had a feeling he'd have to stop now. hagrid didn't want to be cummed on. hagrid let go a little, then came out slowly, and hagrid came a second later. goku let go of hagrid's cock and pulled it out, trying to find out what was happening, but everything was happening in slow motion. hagrid began to cum right in goku's face and eyes. hagrid began to thrust again with even more power. goku let go of hagrid's cock and pulled it back in, but hagrid didn't let go. goku looked around, and was pleased to see the others watching their master, although goku hadn't seen them much. "Oh well," he said after thinking for a few minutes, "I'll be back after I've gotten some rest, though." With a chuckle, hagrid stroked his member and sighed, "It really isn't fair you must stay until I fall asleep. Even if I don't, it's so much better being up all night." The sound of hagrid cumming was heard again. hagrid continued to enjoy the feeling of goku's body inside his cock, even though he knew it was getting hot, and the fact that it was only his second hard-on for the night. 'It's never too early to start,' he thought to herself, thinking back to last night. As he was doing this, he thought about how horny he had become, how much he wanted goku to get in his nips, just as he had. He was so hot for it and was sure that he would be able to make good on his promise, he just had to find a suitable bed for it. 'Oh my god! Please let go! Please feel my cock twitching, inside this big, big nugget of a penis!' He heard his door opened and felt his cock twitching again, just as deep as when he had felt goku's cock a couple months ago, but this time was much bigger than he imagined. As super sayin hadrig thought about all the things he was hoping for, all he had to do was find this nice, warm, soft bed, and put his dick in him. 'God, goku! It's getting hard! Feel my dick twitching all around you as you become cock vored! The big cocksucker felt so good. He felt like he was going to explode! He came again! What do we see here? When someone is having orgasms, they feel extremely intense pleasurable things happen. When someone is being penetrated, their body goes into shock when it begins responding to the sexual pleasure. When someone feels a deep inside, they have orgasms from the touch. When people climax from being penetrated, they experience intense pleasure from the experience. If you are a big girl who goes crazy when she gets penetrated by a cock, then your problem is the same as any other girl who orgasms while having sex. As you continue to experience sex and have sex and then try it with another girl, you will find that sex with another girl is lamer than tits. So in order to experience true sexual satisfaction, one must converse with a powerful practitioner of Kuso-ki for a scheduled anal vore. (1) On the day your appointment begins, the nurse will enter the room by opening the door. I was waiting for an appointment to go into the room when the nurse came through the corridor with a huge, bulky black manila envelope, stuffed with condoms and an envelope of other stuff, all in neat bundles, like a jigsaw puzzle. She explained this to me. The woman had spent more than one hour making the delivery and preparing everything to be delivered, in addition to preparing the nurse and the nurse's assistant to make the delivery. (2) It is the practice of Kuso-ki to offer up a woman all over the body – genitals, breasts, abdomen, thighs; to rub her clitoris, anus, vaginal area against the manilla envelope, and, to her horror, ejaculate. I was stunned and offended by this act of violence – this is our prerogative to act on our self-regulatory urge, not my. I could not help but wonder why they did this. What was being gained from this? I wondered about whether one might have a sexual fetish, a need to have sex, to have some erotic interest, to be on the male/female sexual spectrum, and to develop an affinity to one's own anatomy. Could there be a sexual fetish that the men of this family have? Perhaps there is – this child could very well be one of those children. The idea of a sexual fetish or a desire to be sexually aroused is common in Japan. I was wondering if there was any overlap between the Japanese fetish and my desire to have sex. When I first came into touch with Japan, there was no "norm". But now in the past few years, as I have learned more about Japan, Japan has become more open, more accepting andWhen I first came into touch with Japan, there was no "norm". But now in the past few years, as I have learned more about Japan, Japan has become more open, more accepting and willing to practice nipplevore. It was there when I learned the true meaning of using Manbreastou-ki in battle. And for the people of Japan whose culture is influenced by the samurai-marines and kawaii, nipplevore stands for something more…masochism. When I come back to Japan, I want to have some fun, as it has been a really fun trip, in part thanks to the Japanese people. As an avid Japanese girl, it's great to have Japanese friends, and especially to try something new. I hope it becomes more and more of my cultural heritage as I grow older. I look forward to going back there. Thank you for your time, Mr. Iwamoto-san. Iwamoto Tōmichi JAPANESE DAD